User talk:Zombiejiger
Welcome to my talk page! If you want to ask or tell me something, feel free to do it here. i just wanted to apologize for making the article planet fire it is because i just wanted to expand the characters main environment and place of origin and i did not want to cause any harm to the wiki through unneccesary pages I did not make the underline error, I was editing the "Category" section in the infobox. It was DeadMonkey8984 that made the error (three years ago). Please do not blame me for this incident, and in the future check the page's edit history first before jumping to a conclusion. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 22:35, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Template for Gaidens Hello. I think we should add a template for gaidens like this template. Which one do you think is better between mixing the gaidens template with this template or creating a separate template for gaidens? --[[User:Ailman Aisy|'Ailman Aisy']] (t - b - ) 8:45, January 14, 2018 Andro Super Warriors still on home page? WBC the Seijin Fan (talk)WBC The Seijin Fan 1/19/18 Thank you for the tip! Mugen Calibur (talk) 18:37, January 21, 2018 (UTC) HaikalDash (talk) 02:57, June 27, 2018 (UTC) To Zombiejiger ... i am sorry for my mistakes .... that pic are in my profile and not disturb another page... :( Discord I am not part of the Nebula M78 chat, you can send me an invitation link if you would like. I cannot message you, maybe because you turned off the direct-messaging from server function or you blocked me. You also turned off friend requests, so if you would like to get in touch by Discord, please send me a request. Once again, my Discord username is Xceeder. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 01:22, July 27, 2018 (UTC) If the server is too crowded like you said, then its alright. I think it would be better to message directly to each other, as Teridax said. But, if you think its alright then its fine with me. EmeraldCrosser (talk) 01:30, July 27, 2018 (UTC) ¡Hola! ¿hablas español?, sino espero que puedas traducir este mensaje. Te agradesco la bienvenida, soy fan de este wiki, aqui he aprendido mucho sobre las ultraseries, si no es de mucha molestia quisiera de tu ayuda para crear un video sobre mis Ultramanes favoritos, si me quieres ayudar te agradesere mucho y si no pues igual. saludos Ultraseven 250 (talk) 20:44, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Hello.Yes, i'm sorry. I should've put the descriptions. The first one is a CD cover from a soundtrack release. The second one is from a magazine cover that unfortunately i can't remember. The third one is from an official special visual book, you can find it here. I saw your message on my talk page so you run ultra fan do you run the other wiki just called ultraman wiki it has the same name as this wiki idk why tho When i was editing the ultraman (1966) page I added a new picture in the part where it says dvd and blu ray releases of it when I added it my auto correct changed blu to boy I want to know if you could edit it because when I tried to edit it to change it to blu it wouldn't let me change it. When i was editing the ultraman (1966) page I added a new picture in the part where it says dvd and blu ray releases of it when I added it my auto correct changed blu to boy I want to know if you could edit it because when I tried to edit it to change it to blu it wouldn't let me change it. Hi. I've made a page for the suit actor Yoshiki Kuwahara in my sandbox here. Can I publish it? Thank you. Joleno (talk) 17:32, September 27, 2019 (UTC)